


Bendito Verano

by HadaDeCuentos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Demigod Harry Potter, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadaDeCuentos/pseuds/HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando se despedía de los Wesleay en el andén cada año al finalizar las clases. Todos le dedicaban miradas preocupadas al saber que debía soportar a sus tíos todas las vacaciones. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo Harry no pasaba el verano en Privet Drive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Como meter una arpía en una jaula de lechuza tamaño estándar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta idea me venía rondando en la mente desde hace semanas y al fin la traigo aquí.  
> Claramente ninguna de las dos sagas me pertenecen, yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestados con fines de entretenimiento.  
> Aclaraciones:  
> -Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir  
> Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.  
> Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años (casi 13). Percy va un año después a la misma edad.

**I.- Como meter una arpía en una jaula de lechuza tamaño estándar.**

**.**

**.**

A Harry le encanta estar en Hogwarts, aquel enorme colegio era su hogar. Teníamos buenos amigos y las clases eran divertidas, pero tenía algo que constantemente le recordaba que nada en el mundo podía ser perfecto.

La atención nunca se había considerado específicamente tímido, pero esos últimos días antes de terminar las clases no podría evitar pensar que tal vez la atención (o fijación) que los demás problemas para él estaba volviendo algo extremo.

Así que hizo finales del segundo curso recibido las inevitables vacaciones de verano con una sensación inusual de calma que estaba seguro no tenía nada que ver con su próxima estancia en Privet Drive, había despedido de la familia Weasley y Hermione en el andén asegurándoles que él hubiera llegado bien y volvería en una pieza para el siguiente año escolar.

La señora Weasley le dio un último abrazo muy fuerte antes de dejarlo marchar haciéndole prometer que escribiría. Harry no sabía si podría cumplir tal cosa pero aún así había esperado.

Estuvo esperando de pie en la estación con el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a sus pies por varios minutos antes de renunciar a que había sido olvidado por sus tíos y había tenido horas allí.

Busco un lugar cómodo donde esperar y se dejó caer en la banca después del esfuerzo de mover su equipaje.

Curiosamente la estación estaba casi vacía, una excepción de algunas personas que se movían en busca de su andén. Conforme pasaban las horas y su aburrimiento crecía Harry noto que solo tres de esas personas permanecían en el mismo lugar, parecían estar esperando algo igual que el propio Harry.

Dos de ellas eran mujeres de edad avanzada, que charlaban en voz baja y de vez en cuando le daban alguna mirada.

El otro era un hombre joven que recargaba su peso en una muleta. Él lo miraba fijamente y el pequeño mago se requería si lo reconocía de algún lado o si necesitaba irse a otro lugar pues la mirada comenzaba un incomodarlo.

En algún punto el sueño y el hambre debieron vencerlo pues lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue el claro sonido de un golpe y una voz llamándolo.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Despierta ya! - lo apremiaba y una mano lo empujaba.

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos estaba seguro de seguir dormido.

Por qué ni siquiera en el mundo mágico había una explicación para lo que estaba viendo, las adorables ancianitas habían crecido varios centímetros y le mostraban unos dientes casi tan filosos como sus garras.

—¡Levántate hay que irnos! - le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que le pasaba la jaula y se echaba sobre el hombro el baúl. Debía de ser muy fuerte razonó Harry.

Las dos mujeres siguieron persiguiendolos mientras corrían, en un par de ocasiones alguna de las criaturas lo llegaba a un predador de la ropa pero el muchacho las golpeaba con su equipaje.

—¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas ?! - solicitó mientras su lechuza se revolvía inquieta en el interior de la jaula.

—¡Son benévolas! —Contestó el otro entre jadeos —Deben haber olido a un mestizo, ¡no estaba seguro que fueras tú!

Un foco se encendió en la alborotada mente del chico, ¿mestizo? ¿Esto era por que su madre era hija de muggles?

Cuando una benévola lo pescó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a levantarlo Harry maldijo mentalmente a Voldemort con palabras que harían que la señora Weasley le lavara la boca con jabón.

El muchacho intentaba ayudarlo pero no podía ni llegar a la altura de sus pies. Entonces el mago noto la tranquilidad con la que las pocas personas que había ahí caminaban, sin preocuparse del niño colgado en tres metros del piso por una vieja loca.

Más desesperado que iluminado Harry abrió la puerta de la jaula de Hedwig dejándola salir antes de golpear con ella a la benévola que lo sujetaba.

El punto bueno fue lo que soltó. Lo malo fue la caída, en donde por milagro cayó sobre un montón de maletas afortunadamente no tan duras como su baúl.

De algún modo a una de las benévolas se le había atorado la cabeza en la jaula y ahora la otra intentaba ayudarla.

El muchacho desconocido aprovechó la confusión para llegar hasta el menor y salir casi arrastrándolo de la estación.

Pidió el primer taxi que encontró y en su estado de aturdimiento Harry apenas fue capaz de registrar el destino pedido por el desconocido fue el aeropuerto.

Algo en el cerebro del mago de reconectado en ese momento.

—¡Espera! ¿Al aeropuerto? —Soltó sorprendido con Hedwig en su regazo - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué rayos eran esas cosas? ¿Todo esto es por Voldemort? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres un mago?

El alcalde levemente aturdido por sus preguntas.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos al aeropuerto! No hay sitio en este lugar que sea seguro para la gente de tu clase. Voldemort?

Luego, mientras Harry se resistía a lo que cada vez tenía más pinta de secuestro internacional, el joven a su lado le soltó lo que tenía que haber sido el mayor cuento de su vida. Pero no lo fue, Hagrid se le había adelantado un par de años con la que bien podría llamar la revelación de su vida. Sin embargo el discurso pasado del semi-gigante le dejo la mente lo suficientemente abierto para lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

La historia de Hend era una locura que de algún modo retorcido era igual de fascinante que el mundo mágico. Dioses griegos (enamorándose de mortales y llenando el mundo de sus hijos).

Semidioses

Mitad mortales, mitad dios.

¿Por eso me llamaste mestizo? ¿No por qué mi madre fuera nacida de muggles? —Preguntó con la fascinación mezclada con temor.

¿Qué diantres es un muggle? ¿Te refieres a los mortales?

Harry estaba apunto de contestar cuando grababa algo tan obvio que había impedido arrepentirse no solo el taxi si no también al joven guardián.

"No puedo ser un semidiós, conozco a mis padres", dijo con seguridad y ante la futura negativa de acuerdo. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno era un dios de la antigüedad.

El taxi avanzó cuando el semáforo cambió pero el rostro del Hend seguía igual.

—Eres un semidiós —le dijo con voz confiada. —El que te atacaran las benévolas es prueba suficiente, el motivo del por qué no estás en tu casa en vez de ese internado o el que mar Voldemort y los muggles no lo entiendo ¡Y se supone que eras un caso fácil! Pero algo es seguro, eres un mestizo. Así que te lleva a un lugar seguro.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando se vio callado.

—Escucha no me gusta decirles esto a los nuevos. ¿Pero a veces pasa, entiendes? Uno de tus padres tuvo un romance con algún dios y lo escondió del otro. También si el romance fuera de tu padre, tu madre divina pudo haber manipulado la niebla para que su mujer pensara que eras su hijo legítimo.

El mago boqueo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts lo único que había escuchado de sus padres era el inmenso e innegable amor que se profesaban. Él no podría creer que algo como podría ser manchado por nada, quería creerlo aún menos si ese hecho era su nacimiento.

¿Por qué sus padres se amaban, no? Era una verdad indiscutible.

Pese a que cada vez que escuchaba al muchacho hablar sobre _"las cosas que hacen semidiós pasaba alguna vez"_ y aún en contra de su voluntad, algo estremecerse en su interior. Como si sus tripas intentaran decirle _"¡Sí! ¡Justo eso es lo que soy!"_ algo condenadamente similar a cuando aceptó ser un mago.

El muchacho siguió parloteando todo el camino un montón de cosas sin sentido, aunque escuché escuchar algo sobre si le apetecía una lata de merienda.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Harry estaba más que dispuesto a irse con el joven. Más ante la perspectiva de monstruos persiguiendolo todo del verano si decidía quedarse, él aún no podría hacer magia fuera de la escuela así que la idea de enfrentamientos con seres mitológicos no sonaba reconfortante.

Hend tenía una respuesta para casi todas las preguntas de Harry —junto con lo que debía ser una paciencia infinita—

\- _¿Por qué los monstruos no me persiguieron antes?_

\- _... No eras mayor. Es a lo doce años aproximadamente cuando casi los problemas._

\- _Nunca me ha perseguido un monstruo en la escuela ... uno de la mitología quiero decir._

\- _Seguramente tiene una barrera mágica._

\- _¿Tú eres un semidiós?_

\- _Obviamente soy un sátiro, pero soy tan guapo que es normal que me confundas con un hijo de Afrodita._

Harry se abstuvo de preguntar qué era un sábado, en su lugar:

-¡Esmerejón! ¡Mis tíos no saben que paso! ¡Ni a donde voy! ... Por cierto ¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba ese campamento?

\- ¿Los Dudley? Eso es lo que vamos a resolver, cuando lleguemos podemos pedirle a alguien ayuda para manipular la niebla. Pensaran que pasaste el verano con ellos ... o que fueron ellos los que enviaron al campamento - como si Harry supiera qué era lo que llamaba niebla - El campamento está en Long Island, Nueva York.

El aire escapó sin permiso de los pulmones del niño.

—¡Eso está en América! —Su voz salió ahogada de sorpresa (y tal vez un poco de pánico) —¡No puedo ir a América! Mi escuela esta en este continente ... ¡Ni siquiera tengo un pasaporte!

El sátiro soltó un suspiro cansado, pero le dedico una mirada paciente antes de hablar.

No debemos preocuparnos por eso, tenemos todo arreglado —confundió en su mano algunos papeles, Harry distinguió lo que parecía ser un pasaporte entre muchas otras cosas más. Aunque todos los documentos estaban en blanco. —Cortesía de Hermes, dios de los viajeros.

Se termino de un bocado el último pedacito de lata que tenía en la otra mano antes de agregar con un tono de ventas de televisión.

—¡Además te vas a divertir en el campamento mestizo! Manteniendo a jóvenes héroes a salvo de cualquier daño _(en su mayoría)_ por más de tres milenios, ¡Ese es nuestro lema!

Guarde todo con cuidado mientras se acerca a la ventanilla —seguido de un fascinado Harry— y pedía dos boletos a su destino.

—Volverás al terminar el verano, justo a tiempo para tus clases en tu extraño internado, lo prometo.

El menor nunca sabría el motivo por el que tenían palabras lo calmaran tanto que terminará por confiar completamente en el guardián —su guardián—, incluso cuando no estaba convencido de ser un semidiós.

Pero todo era mejor que pasar el verano en Privet Drive _¿Verdad?_

* * *

**Extra.**

Sentados mientras esperaban su vuelo algunos temores invadieron al menor nuevamente. Así que mientras balanceaba sus pies bajo su asiento miró dudoso al mayor.

Este leía una revista _"La verde vida"_ y aparentemente conocido en algún artículo de nombre extraño ya fuera _"10 sencillos pasos para conquistar a una ninfa"_ o " _La nueva expedición de búsqueda del dios Pan"._ Pese a lo interesante que necesitaría estar en su lectura de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y olfateaba el aire con desconfianza buscando monstruos.

¿Qué pasaría si decido quedarme? —Pregunto bajito después de un rato de observación

El sátiro tendrá la vista de su lectura y se acomodó el sombrero negro que tendrá sobre la cabeza.

Quiéres decir aparte de la tunda que te pondrían tus tíos? —Harry se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo de lo que habían mostrado el improvisado mensaje iris que hicieron en los baños. Los Dursley habían llegado a la estación poco después de que su sobrino de había marchado y contrario a lo que el menor había pensado armaron un escándalo (más declarado en su miedo a los magos que les habían tenido el cuidado de Harry que de la repentina desaparición del niño). —Tu tío dijo que estarías en serios problemas si te aparecía por ahí sin por lo menos un brazo roto que explique tu ausencia.

El mago agradece que los Dursley no hayan tenido verlos mientras hacían el mensaje.

 _"Son mortales"_ fue todo lo que dio por explicación el guardián encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven de apariencia universitaria tuvo una postura sería.

—Fuera de juegos —soltó con voz dura— No puedo obligarme a venir conmigo, pero para poner las cosas en perspectiva ... Sino me acompaña es poco probable que vuelvas en septiembre a esa escuela que tanto disfrutas ¿Me entiendes?

 _Oh Merlín bendito,_ Harry entendía y no tenía intenciones de ser devorado por algún ser mitológico.

Hend ablando el rostro y le revolvió el negro cabello en un gesto fraternal. Las mejillas del niño se colorearon.

—Todo estará bien, no hay ningún semidiós que no encuentre su hogar en el campamento. Ya lo verás

El niño que vivió estuvo tentado a decirle que él ya había encontrado un hogar (y una familia) entre los muros del colegio pero resultó callar.

¿Quien sabe? —Hablo despreocupado mascando lo que era sospechosamente similar a las hojas de su revista —Tal vez hasta tengas hermanos.


	2. The Campfire song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry llega al campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero esten bien, aqui el segundo capitulo.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> -Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir
> 
> Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.
> 
> Harry llega al campamento en el 2004 (?) A los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.

**II**

**The Campfire song**

**.**

**.**

Se despertó de golpe completamente desorientado, había música pop en la radio y una desafinada voz acompañándola. Tardó unos segundos más en razonar que estaba en una camioneta vieja y que la persona que cantaba a su lado era Hend, dando golpecitos al ritmo de la música sin perder de vista la carretera.

Hedwig se quejaba en el asiento de atrás por su sueño interrumpido. Harry terminó de despertarse cuando los recuerdos de su brusco encuentro con el sátiro volvieron a su mente. Viéndolo despierto Hend le pasó una botella de agua mineral y un empaque de galletas de chocolate.

—Pronto llegaremos al campamento, ya verás, te va a encantar—. Aseguró tarareando. —Hay ninfas, muchos semidioses, pegasos... ¿Ya mencioné a las ninfas?

El mago sonríe un tanto inseguro, pese a todo el entusiasmo del guardián es contagioso.

Pasó el resto del camino mirando por la ventana, de vez en cuando soltaba alguna pregunta que el mayor contestaba lo mejor que podía. Algunas cosas no tenían sentido entre ambos, Hend no sabía quién era Voldemort, Harry no tenía idea de quiénes eran las Moiras.

Entre los dos construyeron lo más cercano a una verdad. Vale, existían los dioses pero también los magos. Hechiceros los llamaba Hend.

_—Bendecidos por la diosa de la hechicería_ —explico entre el coro de su canción—, _o legados tal vez._

El sátiro también tenía curiosidad por el extraño mundo que se acababa de abrir frente a él. El niño que vivió agradecida pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione pues eso le permitió tener respuestas decentes.

_—¿Ese tal Voldemort tiene algo en contra de los mestizo? ¡Ese tipo está loco!_ — Harry claramente le había dado la razón.

Su mente está algo ausente desde que había bajado del tren, por eso no se sorprendió de apenas notar cuando el auto se salió de la carretera conduciendo por un sendero de grava fina. Se estacionaron junto a una camioneta de carga con fresas pintadas en los costados, la música dejó de sonar y el muchacho sacó las llaves del auto antes de salir corriendo para abrirle la puerta al propio Harry.

—¡Bienvenido a casa chico! El Campamento Mestizo está encantado de recibirte.

Tenía los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme de quien ha cumplido con una misión titánica. Por primera vez el menor se preguntó cuántos jóvenes semidioses no sobrevivían al viaje.

Cuando se animó a salir del auto la boca se le secó ligeramente de la impresión. No era como ver Hogwarts, el castillo era imponente y hermoso.

Lo que estaba delante de él era un marco formado por dos pesadas columnas, en el rezaba el nombre del lugar. No había más, pero de algún modo casi mágico si que había más. Desde donde estaba parado Harry alcanzaba a ver muchachos correr de un lado a otro con arcos y espadas, con sonrisas estampadas en el rostro; todos con una camiseta naranja chillón.

Eran muchos más de los que había pensado.

—Muy bien chico, querías una prueba de que eres un semidiós— le dijo Hend aparentemente satisfecho con su reacción —Aquí la tienes.

Harry lo miró interrogante.

—Hay barreras protectoras a partir de este punto , solo mestizos e invitados pueden pasar—se hizo a un lado en una muda orden. Hend no le estaba dando una invitación formal, razono.

El niño se sintió repentinamente inseguro, casi un _deja vu_ de su experiencia con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Cuando puso un pie en el umbral una parte de él aun le decía que no podía ser un mestizo. Sus padres se amaban, él tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre y su apariencia física era (según todos quienes lo habían conocido) una calca de su padre.

Él no podía ser una media sangre.

Y sin embargo, cruzó.

* * *

Muchos años después Harry aún tendría problemas para procesar lo que ocurrió después de confirmarse como un semidiós.

Hend lo arrastró a un lugar al que llamó la Casa Grande, donde había tenido la charla más extraña de su vida con un señor amargado —el Señor D —que tal parecía no solo era el director del campamento, sino un dios.

Uno importante según Hend, pero a Harry el vino no se le antoja de vida o muerte.

Quirón fue en una enorme variedad de sentidos mucho más normal. Si puede llamarse así a un centauro, aceptó la historia del pequeño sobre el mundo mágico sin rechistar aceptando que era poco común pero no imposible que un mago fuera un semidiós.

—Aunque en algunas ocasiones los semidioses hijos de Hécate e incluso de algún otro dios son confundidos por magos o brujas, eso no quiere decir que lo sean Harry, un porcentaje de los nacidos de muggles como los llamas, suelen ser solo semidioses y por eso no son tan buenos en la magia —tenía la voz tranquila, como un profesor.— En tu caso seguramente eres un mago puesto que cualquiera que sea tu padre mortal era uno.

El menor solo podía pensar en cuántos alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en las mismas condiciones que él.

Se despidieron del centauro luego de que le diera las explicaciones y normas pertinentes como no mencionar demasiado el mundo mágico.

“— _Los campistas tienen demasiado de qué pensar sin agregar un mundo mágico ¿Me entiendes?_ — _"_ Harry que tenía que pensar en ambos entendía.

El mayor le puso una mano en el hombro de forma paternal y le aseguró que todo estaría bien de ahora en más.

_Oh Merlín_ , pero Quirón no conocía la mala suerte de Harry y su habilidad para llamar la atención de forma indeseada.

Pero nada pasó inmediatamente.

Hend le mostró todo el campamento con alegría, señalando las cabañas, nombrando dioses y datos que Harry absorbía con avidez.

Se pararon frente a una cabaña, una de verdad, no como la deslumbrante construcción de Apolo o la casa de Barbie de Afrodita. Era una simple construcción de madera algo envejecida, cuando el sátiro tocó la puerta el niño reconoció el sonido apurado de quien esconde sus travesuras.

Quien abrió la puerta era un joven rubio de poco más de quince años, era muy cool. Pelo despeinado y postura relajada, con una cicatriz en el rostro que solo lo hacía verse aún más genial. Debía ser alto para su edad, los saludo con una sonrisilla confiada.

—Harry este es Luke Castellan hijo de Hermes, jefe de la cabaña once. Luke este es Harry Potter un recién llegado.

El semidiós mayor lo saludo con cordialidad para regresar su atención al sátiro.

—¿Definitivo o por determinar? — su voz sonó casi mecánica.

El guardián palmeo el hombro del mago casi con pesar.

—Por.

Fue todo lo que dijo pero el hijo de Hermes no necesito más, le dio una mirada de resignación antes de sonreír otra vez. Él no había entendido nada de la conversación, pero de igual forma se despidió de Hend quien prometió verlo en la cena y se adentro con Luke en la cabaña.

El mayor le consiguió un saco de dormir y una almohada que descaradamente le arrebató a uno de sus hermanos dormidos. Harry no ponía en duda que fueran hermanos, tenían la misma expresión pícara.

Le explicó con voz cansada lo que la pequeña charla anterior significaba y le dio una mirada que podría haber pasado por una disculpa. El niño no se sentía mal por no saber quien era su padre o madre divino, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco.

Si no sabía quien era su padre divino tampoco tenía forma de saber quien era el mortal. Y eso estaba bien para él, de esa forma no tenía a quien culpar de haber roto el puro y fiel amor que según todos Lily y James habían tenido.

Durante la cena el Señor D anunció a los campistas nuevos, entre ellos un tal Harold Parker que Harry suponía debía ser él.

Cuando le explicaron la ofrenda de la fogata Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo ofreciendo la mitad de su rebanada de pizza en una muda petición _"Por favor que mi madre sea Lily"._ Porque no debía de haber nada mas cruel que el destino te hiciera morir protegiendo a un niño que ni siquiera era tuyo.

Los escucho cantar una alegre canción donde se quejaban con burla de lo difícil que era la vida de un semidiós. Parecía una especie de competencia para ver cual padre divino era el peor, el mago sintió un impulso de unirse a cantar ¿Pero sobre qué? No sabía quien era su padre.

Padre, por que anhelaba de verdad ser hijo de Lily. 

" _Por favor..._ **_Por favor_ ** _que sea mi madre"._

* * *

Como el resto de las mañanas desde que había llegado al campamento hacia más de una semana se levantó cuando escucho algo muy similar a una explosión, seguido de la voz adormilada del jefe de cabaña.

—¿Fuimos nosotros?

Una de sus hermanas, se asomo por una de las ventanas antes de contestar entre bostezos.

—Fue la nueve— soltó entonces en un murmullo para tirarse otra vez sobre la cama tan pronto termino de contar las cabezas de todos asegurando no faltara ninguno.

La mayoría de los habitantes de la cabaña once volvieron a dormir después de la aclaración, Harry quien nunca conseguía hacerlo salió de su improvisada cama para ver a Hedwig antes del desayuno.

La lechuza se hospedaba en el establo con los pegasos, quienes parecían encantados por la compañía, al niño aun seguían pareciéndole sorprendentes pese a las veces que los había visto.

Su fiel compañera abrió ligeramente los ojos desde la viga donde se encontraba para volar suavemente hasta su hombro, no había salido de ahí más que para cazar su alimento. Aquello lo entristecía pues no podía mandar cartas a sus amigos, aunque no culpaba a la mensajera. Estaban en otro continente después de todo.

Una risa algo histérica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Amelía una hija Ares que continuamente acosaba a los pegados intentando convencerlos de dejarla montarlos. No le salía muy bien, pero a Harry le agradaba su entusiasmo.

Tenía la misma edad que él y había llegado ese mismo año en primavera. Era una anual, lo que significaba que no tenía lugar al cual volver fuera del campamento, la conoció a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado. Estaba intentando convencer a Hedwig de dejarse tocar, sorprendentemente la lechuza había aceptado.

Fue con Amelia con quien descargo una buena cantidad de dudas que le daba algo de vergüenza expresar a los campistas mas viejos. La niña también se había tomado como una misión personal descubrir quién era su padre o madre divino.

Ella le contó entonces que no todos todos los mestizos determinados habían sido reclamados. 

_"_ — _Los dioses no tienen tiempo de aparecer cada vez que alguno de sus hijos llega aquí... Tu sabes que la eternidad es corta_ — _"_ había sonado casi molesta, pese a que no tenía razón de estarlo. Su padre la reconoció dos noches después de que llegará, le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a uno de los gemelos Stoll y justo después dos lanzas cruzadas aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

“— _De haber sabido que lo único que tenía que hacer era partirle la nariz a alguien lo hubiera hecho la primera noche... ¿Por que tu no lo intentas?_ —" Harry ignoro la sugerencia.

* * *

Algunos semidioses no podían ocultar su ascendencia divina. Resaltaba a la distancia quien era su progenitor divino, por ejemplo todos los hijos de Atenea eran muy listos (Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione), tenían en su mayoría unos ojos grises profundos y calculadores. Los descendientes de Apolo resplandecían; no había otra forma de decirlo y no era solo por los cabellos de oro que la mayoría compartía, había algo en su forma de andar. Sin mencionar su puntería perfecta o sus dones de sanación.

Algunos otros no tenían una característica física general, como los hijos de Hermes todos eran un revoltijo de razas o colores, sin embargo tenían esa sonrisa ladeada y picara junto con la habilidad de meterse en problemas.

Considerando todo lo que pasaba en su vida Harry no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez el Dios de los viajeros era su padre. La idea no le desagrado, le gustaba la cabaña Once, no le importaba dormir en el piso apretujado con un montón de chicos más. Sin mencionar las historias murmuradas antes de dormir que intercambiaban los habitantes y la cobija de protección que extendía sobre ellos Luke Castellan.

El larguirucho muchacho cuidaba a todos los miembros de la cabaña sin importar si eran sus hermanos o no. Había salvado a Harry del rito de iniciación de la cabaña Cinco advirtiendo a los demás que el mago era como cualquier otro de sus hermanos.

Una tarde después de las prácticas con espadas que Luke comenzaba a impartir miro a Harry largo y tendido antes de decir.

—Tal vez si seas hijo de mi padre— el niño no sabría describir la cálida sensación que había anidado en su pecho —. Aunque con esos ojos verdes puedes ser hijo de Demeter o algún dios menor.

El mago casi ríe ante eso último, no había podido mantener vivo ni al brote de habichuela que le habían dado de proyecto en su colegio muggle.

Luke pareció notar su muda incredulidad pues soltó una carcajada alegre antes de invitarlo a asaltar la cocina antes de la cena.

_Hermes es también el dios de los ladrones,_ pensó el menor, pero no puso objeción alguna cuando su estómago gruño.

* * *

Esa noche en la fogata Harry no temió unirse a cantar, escucho a los hijos de Ares entonar sobre el padre que nunca daba cumplidos, a las bellas hijas de Afrodita con su voz delicada quejarse de la intervención de su madre en su vida amorosa.

_"Las cosas podrían ser peores cuando tus padres manejan el universo_..."

También oyó a Castellan cantar sobre un padre ausente al que solo había visto una vez.

_"Las cosas podrían ser peores cuando tus padres manejan el universo..."_

Cuando Harry canto lo hizo con voz temblorosa y desafinada, narro algo que le había dado vergüenza recién el llegar.

No sabia si el dios era su padre o madre.

Canto las ganas que tenía de permanecer en la cabaña Once con los ruidosos hermanos Stoll (que descubrió no eran gemelos) y la malhumorada Jenny , con las charlas nocturnas y las bromas pesadas.

Aquello había hecho sonreír al jefe de cabaña, quien le paso un brazo sobre el hombro antes de agregar un estribillo a la canción.

_"Y no me importa dónde estén nuestros padres con tal de que estés aquí conmigo_ "

Un segundo después el resto de campistas se habían unido a repetir la frase, su pensamiento en común. Un rezo unánime. Esos dioses distantes no eran familia, su familia estaba ahí frente a la fogata.

Ellos eran sus hermanos y hermanas, sin importar quien fuera su padre o madre.

_"¡Y no me importa dónde estén nuestros padres con tal de que estés aquí conmigo!"_

Harry tenía casi tres semanas en el campamento cuando con los ojos picosos de quien contiene las lágrimas comprendió que su familia era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

* * *

El verano estaba terminando, se había ido con una rapidez abrumadora. El campamento Mestizo aún parecía un sueño extraño, la última noche oficial del campamento durante la fogata le habían entregado un tira de cuero.

La emoción que lo llenó cuando comprendió el significado fue un poco ridícula, pero poco le importó cuando recibió la pequeña cuenta de arcilla entre sus manos.

Un centauro con vestido.

Harry no había estado en el campamento cuando había ocurrido, pero por lo que había escuchado de los campistas había sido un año muy raro.

Con dedos temblorosos agregó la cuenta al collar y se lo amarro de forma torpe tras su cuello. La solitaria bolita resaltó contra el naranja de su camiseta, su primer verano.

Amelia lo saludo a la distancia presumiendo su propio collar mientras se despedía de algunos de sus hermanos que partían esa noche.

_Ella no se va,_ recordó el chico, _s_ _i no fuera a Hogwarts yo sería un anual como ella._ Aquello lo desconserto un momento.

La revoltosa niña se carcajeo alto mientras golpea fraternalmente a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

_No debe ser tan malo ser un anual._

Y aunque la tentación lo había llamado por un momento a ir frente a Quirón a avisar su estancia permanente rechazo la idea tan pronto apareció.

A la mañana siguiente hizo sus maletas y espero a Hend frente a la Casa Grande. Amelia y Luke junto a algunos otros campistas anuales habían ido a despedirlo.

La niña le había dado un brusco abrazo y lo había amenazado sobre una dolorosa muerte si no volvía el verano siguiente. El resto de las despedidas habían sido menos _dolorosas_ , aunque a Harry le entristecía no tener un buen método de comunicación con el campamento.

No estaba seguro de que los mensajes iris funcionaran en el colegio.

Luke le revolvió el cabello como hacia con sus hermanos menores, ese año el mago había sido de los más pequeños de la cabaña once. Al niño le gustaba la sensación de tener un hermano mayor, la mayoría de los adolescentes de la cabaña once lo traban como un hermanito.

Pero Luke Castellan era diferente; lo ayudaba a entrenar con la espada, se sentaba junto a él en la fogata y relataba historias a todos antes de dormir. También lo reprendía cuando hacia algo malo. Era en todos los sentidos un hermano mayor, protector y cariñoso.

—Aquí tienes, es para emergencia y comunicación chico. No olvides decirnos que llegaste a ese colegio tuyo vivo ¿Entiendes? — le había extendido un pequeño saquito con dracmas. 

A Harry se le habían subido los colores y había intentado rechazarlo en vano. Luego Luke le había dado algo incluso mejor; un anillo de bronce celestial.

—Se lo pedí a Beckendorf de la cabaña nueve. Solo tienes que presionar el centro... Anda prueba.

El mago miro con atención el anillo era bastante simple, en el centro donde debería tener algún grabado estaba vacío. Supuso que Luke lo había pedido así para poder gravar el símbolo de su padre divino si alguna vez era reclamado.

Presiono la parte central y de inmediato se encontró sosteniendo una espada de bronce. Era ligera y del tamaño justo, similar a la que usaba en prácticas.

El mayor lo observó con gesto crítico.

—Te sienta bien, aunque esperemos no tengas que usarla hasta el verano.

De no haber estado tan avergonzado Harry hubiera llorado. En su lugar acepto el abrazo del mayor en un mudo agradecimiento.

Hend lo acompaño hasta Londres, parecía encantado con lo bien que lo había pasado su protegido ese año. No paraba de recordarle lo incrédulo que era a todo antes de llegar al campamento.

Al mago aun le parecía sorprendente lo mucho que iba a extrañar aquel lugar. Se descubrió queriendo pasar todos los veranos de su vida ahí, durmiendo en la cabaña Once y jugando a atrapar la bandera.

La despedida con Hend fue sentimental, el satiro lo dejo en la entrada de Privet Drive llorando a moco tendido prometiendo pasar por él al año siguiente en la estación de tren.

* * *

**_Extra 2._ **

**_._ **

Sus tíos tal como prometió el sátiro no notaron su ausencia, cuando cruzó la puerta de la casa apenas y le dedicaron una mirada antes de ordenarle encerrarse en su habitación pues tendrían visitas.

Cuando subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto descubrió todo cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo y la mesa que ocupaba de escritorio repletas de cartas que seguramente la lechuza de los Weasley había entregado puntualmente ahí al no poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Estaba ahí también su carta de Hogwarts informando que el tercer curso estaba por iniciar.

Empezó a leer las cartas de Ron, la mayoría eran cosas simples entre ellas la pregunta constante de _"¿Donde rayos estas? ¿Estás bien?"._

Al inicio del verano también había felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y regalos que lo hicieron sentirse culpable por no haber estado presente para recibirlos.

Una carta de Ron junto con un recorte de _El Profeta_ le contaba el premio ganado por su familia. El niño se alegró por ellos.

Algo que llamó su atención fueron las cartas de Hermione, más precisamente la falta de ellas.

Solo estaba la carta de felicitaciones que le envió al inicio del verano diciendo que estaba en Francia. Se preguntó si estaría bien. Aún faltaba poco más de una semana antes de que iniciarán las clases, supuso ya la vería en la estación.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado extraño y rápido. Resumiendo: había inflado a la tía Marge. Seguramente sería expulsado, huyó en medio de la noche y de algún modo terminó en el autobús noctámbulo camino a Londres.

Gracias a los dioses no había sido expulsado, paso esa semana en el Caldero Chorreante.

Se encontró a Ron y Hermione el día antes de partir a la estación.

“— _Mis padres vinieron a dejarme temprano esta mañana_ —," dijo la niña pese a que ninguno de los Weasley los había visto.

* * *

**_Extra 3_ **.

La última noche en el Caldero Chorreante Harry consiguió mandar un mensaje Iris.

La cara fruncida de Amelia lo recibió con un enorme regaño por no haber llamado antes. Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver a Luke acercarse a saludarlo, le deseo suerte en el colegio para después mandarlo a cenar.

La charla con los señores Weasley fue lo más incómodo de esa noche.

—…Dime, Harry, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano?— preguntó el señor Weasley mientras bebía su taza de té.

—Lo normal señor, algo aburrido—, no podía ir por ahí diciendo que había tenido el mejor verano de su vida, considerando que todos pensaban que se había quedado en Privet Drive no sería creíble.

Molly le dio una mirada preocupada antes de insistir.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño?... ¿Tus tíos... ellos te tratan bien?—, su voz era dulce—¿No hay nada que quieras decirnos?

Harry volvió a decir lo mismo, pero la mirada preocupada de los mayores era obvia. Él no podía culparlos, sabía lo que veían; un huérfano que vivía con unos adultos histéricos y que había vuelto con los brazos y piernas llenos de cicatrices.

Eran en su mayoría pequeñas y apenas visibles. Pero eran bastantes, producto de las prácticas con espadas o intentar escalar el muro de lava. Luke prometió que la mayoría desaparecería con el tiempo. Pero no podía decirles eso a los Weasley, así que simplemente sonrió tranquilizador.

_—Todo está bien, no hay nada nuevo que tenga que contarles más que de los nuevos amigos que hice este verano._

* * *

**_Extra 4_ **

**_._ **

Harry se encontraba desempacando, era su primera noche en Privet Drive durante todo el verano. Había algo encantador en ese hecho.

Sacó sus camisetas naranjas pensando si debía llevarlas a Hogwarts y desempaco la ropa sucia del baúl. Cuando jalo un suéter descolorido el sonido suave de algo cayendo y rodando lo sorprendió.

Era una varita. Su varita.

Olvidada todo el verano en el fondo del baúl. Jadeo al darse cuenta que nunca se había despegado de ella desde que la había comprado.

Harry se sorprendió esa noche con el pensamiento de que el campamento mestizo lo estaba cambiando. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era necesariamente algo malo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subirte pronto el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> La escena de la fogata esta inspirada en la canción "The Campfire Song" del musical de "El ladrón del rayo". Si no la han escuchado vayan a buscarla, esta en internet con subtítulos en español. Los cortos que salen aquí los saque de la propia canción. Yo la amo y me hace fangirlear un montón.
> 
> ¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demas!
> 
> Un fic se alimenta de reviews y kudos, alimenta este fic para que crezca fuerte y sano :)


	3. III El ladrón del rayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> -Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir
> 
> -Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.
> 
> -Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.

III

**El ladrón del rayo.**

**.**

**.**

Sucedió en el segundo justo después de que despertó. Cuando aún estaba en la ligera inconsciencia, debía de ser muy temprano en la mañana para que la cabaña permaneciera tan silenciosa, incluso afuera no se escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera los ronquidos de los muchos chicos con los que compartía el suelo como lecho.

Se cubrió más con la manta dispuesto a disfrutar de su mullida cama.

_Oh cierto._

Él no tenía cama en el campamento mestizo, él pasaba la noche en un saco de dormir —no es que le molestara—, soltó un suspiro pesado cuando cayó en cuenta de que debía de haberse soñado otra vez en el campamento de verano.

 _"Es la costumbre",_ se dijo antes de salir de la cama. No se molestó en pensar que con más de medio año escolar avanzado aquella costumbre tenía que haberse ido desvaneciendo. Que nadie lo malentendiera, amaba Hogwarts pero no era la primera vez que se sorprendida suspirando de añoranza, tal vez por que nunca antes ha tenido otro lugar—o familia— que extrañar.

Si se le sumaban los acontecimientos que sucedían ese tercer año una parte de él comprendía; pese a lo que uno podía esperar, ningún asesino —más allá de los monstruos habituales — lo perseguía en América. En el colegio sin embargo... Un dementor lo atacó en el tren, en su nueva clase de adivinación vio un Grimm en su taza —lo que al parecer es sinónimo de una muerte dolorosa —, más los continuos lloriqueos de Malfoy.

Ah, para rematar estaban Ron y Hermione.

Estaban peleados prácticamente desde que el año dio inicio, primero por la tendencia del gato de la niña a intentar comerse la rata de Ron. Luego por la misteriosa Saeta de Fuego que alguien le había obsequiado. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar el motivo por el que seguían molestos, puede que la razón se debiera a la falta de sus habituales discusiones.

Ron buscaba discutir por supuesto, Harry no lo culpa por que es la única forma en que consigue hablar con ella.

Eso fue hasta que Hermione dejó de seguirle el juego, ahora se limitaba a verlo parlotear como si ni siquiera pudiera oírlo. Toma aire con fuerza y mueve de un lado a otro el medallón de oro que cuelga de su cuello, no se lo ha quitado desde que la volvió a ver un día antes de ir a la estación.

Si Hermione no fuera Hermione Harry podría pensar que hace aquello para contenerse de golpear a Ron.

O eso había pensado hasta que la niña —que ya no era tan niña— se había dado la vuelta para plantarle un puñetazo duro y certero en la nariz a Draco Malfoy.

El niño que vivió no conocía casi nada de artes marciales o técnicas de pelea, pero podría haber jurado que algo en la bruja había cambiado en ese instante. Su postura, su respiración y sin duda su velocidad.

 _"Oh dioses, no debo de hacerla enojar"_ , pensó mientras la sangre empezaba a gotear de la pálida nariz.

Ron debió pensar igual, pues durante una larga semana evitó discutir con la hija de muggles.

* * *

Se preguntó cómo haría para conseguir que todo entrara en su baúl, consideró un momento reducir el tamaño de sus pertenencias pero ya que no sabía si el ministerio notaría la magia en el campamento decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal cual.

Claramente haber cargado con más de una docena de naranjas y brillantes camisetas no había sido lo más inteligente, mucho menos cuando en navidad se había visto obligado a comprar ropa de invierno. Pero no se arrepentía, solía ponerlas para dormir o pasar sus días libres en la sala común.

No pensó que Hermione se fuera a dar cuenta que eran las camisetas de un campamento, principalmente porque la mayoría de ellas estaban estampadas en griego y no en inglés.

Harry no tenía dislexia como la mayoría de los semidioses, pero podía leer con facilidad en griego antiguo.

Tampoco se quitó el collar de cuero. Lo considero la primera semana de clases, dejó tanto el anillo de bronce como la solitaria cuenta debajo de su almohada. Se sentía tan desnudo sin los accesorios que siempre terminaba volviendo por ellos a la mitad del día.

La primera vez que la castaña habló sobre el tema le lanzó una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

 _—_ _¿Esa es la camiseta de algún campamento?_ _—_ Harry dirigió su mirada hacia abajo sólo para darse cuenta que se había puesto la única playera con letras en inglés que tenía —. _Por favor dime que tus tíos no te han mandado a la fuerza a un campamento...Honestamente, se que no les gusta tenerte en casa pero no pueden hacer eso, ¿Verdad?_

Harry le aseguró que no había ido a ningún campamento, que los Dursley solo le habían comprado ropa de segunda mano en una venta de garaje y nada más. Un segundo después se espantó asimismo por la facilidad con la que las mentiras salían de su boca.

_He pasado demasiado tiempo con los hijos de Hermes._

La niña no dijo otra cosa, pero clavó su mirada en la cuentita de madera y después al brillante anillo de su dedo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos ridículos, Hermione tal vez podía sospechar de que sus tíos se hubieran desecho de él en el verano, pero no tenía manera de averiguar el resto. Siguió apretando la ropa en el baúl hasta que consiguió meter la mayoría.

Ron lo había invitado a pasar parte de las vacaciones con él. En años anteriores nada le hacía más feliz que la perspectiva de pasar el verano en la madriguera, donde se sentía parte de una familia cálida y gentil. Cuando se sentaba en la larga mesa de la familia al niño le daba por fingir que aquellos eran sus hermanos mayores, que Ginny era la hermana que nunca tuvo* y que los señores Weasley eran sus amorosos padres.

Aunque ahora Harry tenía otros hermanos, no de forma oficial claro —por que a este paso su padre (o madre) divino debía de haber olvidado su existencia —, los chicos de la cabaña Once lo trataban como a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Lo despertaban por las mañana en las que estaba particularmente cansado y se aseguraban de que estuviera limpio (todo lo limpio que se puede estar en el campamento), le jalaban las mejillas y lo molestaban con Amelia. Ocasionalmente le daban un golpe en la cabeza cuando hacía algo especialmente estúpido.

De ellos aprendió a manejar la espada y a montar tantas bromas diferentes que podría competir con los gemelos. Pero la mayor diferencia entre los campistas y los Weasley eran las peleas.

Harry nunca discutía con los Weasley, solo con Ron y aquello era por ser también su amigo. Los hijos de Hermes (y el resto de la cabaña) no tenían ningún filtro en la boca, discutían cuando algo se perdía o echaban culpas cuando no pasaban la inspección de las cabañas.

Él nunca había tenido hermanos antes, pero viendo a la pelirroja familia aprendió que los hermanos riñen, se defienden, discuten y se quieren. Igual que Harry quería a los semidioses que esperaban por él al otro lado del mar.

Por eso con la carta de Sirius aún apretada en la mano, le contestó a su pecoso amigo que le encantaría ir al Mundial. A sabiendas de que no había forma de que pudiera localizarlo, más tarde mientras jugaban snap explosivo y comían chucherías escucho a Hermione dar una vaga explicación del por que no creía posible ir con los Weasley ese verano.

La estación de King's Cross estaba repleta cuando en compañía de Ron y Hermione cruzó el andén 9 3/4.

El señor y la señora Weasley estaban a unos metros frente a ellos, Ron se despidió de ambos prometiendo escribir. La muchacha castaña se arreglo el moño que recogía su cabello mientras intentaba localizar algo, estaba nerviosa y volvía a tirar con nerviosismo de su medallón de oro.

Cuando al final se despidió de Harry no lo hizo para irse con sus padres, sino con dos chicos mayores, muy mayores de rostro severo y mirada amable. Uno de ellos tenía una playera similar a la que había visto a Mione usar un par de veces en la sala común.

Entonces Harry vio a Hend, quién llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa de manga corta, traía un ridículo sombrero de copa, lo que tal vez significaba que sus cuernos crecieron.

Aprovechando el estado de sorpresa de los Weasley al ver a hija de muggles partir alegremente con alguien desconocido, él empujó a toda prisa el carrito hacia el sátiro y lo animó a ir más deprisa.

Hend estaba extraño.

Tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus habitualmente felices ojos verde sauce se notaban melancólicos. Cuando pidió una explicación el mayor se había limitado a decir que este iba a ser un verano pesado.

Camino al aeropuerto como era costumbre se toparon con un gigante de un solo ojo, Harry recordó su anillo y le clavó con firmeza la espada—bendito golpe de suerte —en la cabeza al cíclope que comenzó a desaparecer en arena.

Sentados en el avión fue cuando al fin el sátiro comenzó a soltar pequeñas perlas de información. Había problemas en el Olimpo, aunque aquello no era precisamente una novedad; los dioses siempre discutían. Al final el mayor le comentó con tristeza que uno de los chicos que había llevado ese año al campamento no lo había logrado.

—Por supuesto que conseguimos pasar la barrera— explicó con voz ahogada— pero íbamos de tan lejos... Y estaba herido. Ni siquiera los hijos más hábiles de Apolo pudieron hacer algo, murió esa noche.

El mago jadea alterado, no es la primera vez que oye de un campista muerto. El verano pasado un grupo de tres semidioses fueron mandados a una misión, los tres volvieron por supuesto. Incluso aunque aquello implica a los dos sobrevivientes arrastrando el cadáver de su amigo por medio país.

El chico muerto tenía catorce años y fue un indeterminado. Vivía en la cabaña once aunque Harry nunca lo conoció con vida, los hijos de Hermes le fabricaron un sudario en blanco con la esperanza de no tener que usarlo, al final Luke Castellan había mandado a estampar el caduceo de su padre en el manto antes de quemarlo junto con el cuerpo del menor.

En esa ocasión sucedieron dos cosas muy tristes, la primera; no había nadie a quien notificar la muerte del muchacho. Su padre lo había abandonado a sus diez años y desde entonces vivía ahí, ni siquiera sabían si tenía hermanos en el campamento. La segunda y seguramente la más triste fue la hermosa lechuza plateada que brilló sobre el cuerpo del muchacho hasta que quedó reducido a cenizas.

Los hijos de Atenea lloraron con más fuerzas ante el hermano que habían perdido incluso antes de saber que tenían. Su madre lo había reclamado sólo después de la muerte.

Por primera vez Luke le evoco algo similar al miedo. Había estado al lado del chico durante todo el rito, sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y su mirada se clavaba con odio puro en el símbolo de diosa que brillaba sobre la hoguera mientras consolaba a una niña rubia.

Se regaña a si mismo por desvariar cuando escucha suspirar al sátiro una vez más. Hend casi nunca pierde a nadie, es un buen guardián al que le asignan misiones difíciles por que saben que puede con ellas. Así que la muerte de su protegido debía de haberlo golpeado.

Harry mira por la ventana del avión preguntándose si sobre la pira del reciente difunto semidiós habría brillado el símbolo de su progenitor divino.

* * *

Pese a todo, sus primeros días en el campamento transcurren con calma, tanta que en algunas ocasiones está seguro de estar en los campos Elíseos. Ha llegado un par de días antes de que oficialmente empiezan las vacaciones de verano, las mesas del comedor aún se ven ligeramente vacías y la temporada de juegos aún no inicia.

El mago pasa las mañanas entrenando sus habilidades con la espada, Luke ha mejorado considerablemente como instructor. Cumple con sus tareas asignadas para pasar las tardes con Amelia y algunos chicos nuevos de la Once hijos de dioses menores.

Para ser hija de Ares, la niña es bastante cotilla y pronto pone al muchacho al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en el campamento en su ausencia. Le cuenta entre susurros tristes que el pequeño semidiós que Hend protegía era en realidad una chica, venían desde Francia y según el sátiro era hija de Hécate.

También le cuentan los rumores, secretos a voces. Harry los escucha desde que puso un pie en el campamento, entre todos logran rescatar distintos fragmentos de información todos bastante diferentes entre sí. Como el juego del teléfono descompuesto, aunque todos los rumores tienen un elemento en común.

**_Algo ha sido robado._ **

El qué o el quién podía variar dependiendo a quien preguntaras.

Seguido del chisme, las quejas y murmullos inconformes no se hacían esperar. La mitad de los campistas estaban seguros de que si los Olímpicos no destruyen el mundo seguramente mandarían una búsqueda que terminaría arrasando a los héroes del campamento.

* * *

Harry tenía aspiraciones similares a las de la mayoría de los semidioses, la más importante de ellas era seguir—como no— con vida. Eso no evitaba que al anochecer se sentara frente al fuego a escuchar las historias de los mayores sobre las búsquedas y misiones que habían completado, no pocas veces se imagino saliendo el mismo en una misión.

Pero aquello era ridículo, si uno quería salir vivo debía mantenerse a una prudencial distancia de los actos heroicos y las profecías. La gran mayoría de los héroes cumplía con las encomiendas para enorgullecer a sus padres divinos y tener por un ínfimo momento la atención que se les negaba, ¿A quien iba a intentar enorgullecer Harry, a un montón de nada?

Además de un modo extraño él ya tenía sus propias misiones, sus aliados. Era gracioso que el trío formado por él y sus amigos fuera el número de mestizos que son mandados juntos al mundo exterior. De algún modo era un número sagrado, Luke se lo intento explicar una vez.

 _Tres moiras, tres grandes, tres..._ Bueno hay muchas cosas en tríos.

Así que si había algo bueno en ser un don nadie era la posibilidad de mantenerte vivo.

(Eso por supuesto si se evitaba pensar en la pira ardiente y la plateada lechuza. Después de todo; los indeterminados también van a búsquedas).

* * *

Toda la tranquilidad que había existido el día anterior cayó fulminada a la mañana siguiente, como si Apolo en vez de conducir el carro solar condujera un tanque de guerra— por lo que Harry escuchaba del dios no sonaba tan improbable —. Ahora no solo algo fue robado, el objeto tiene nombre y dueño.

**_El rayo de Zeus._ **

La noticia cae como plomo sobre todos a pesar de que Quirón intenta aplacar el ambiente. El Sr. D no es de mucha ayuda diciendo las mil formas en las que el señor del cielo podría eliminarlos a todos con o sin rayo.

Pese a todo, la vida en el campamento transcurre con forzada normalidad, algunos nuevos campistas llegan junto con sus guardianes y Harry ayuda a hacer espacio para los —seguramente— nuevos inquilinos de la once.

Es así como ve a Percy Jackson por primera vez, debió de haber pasado unos días en la enfermería porque aún se ve ligeramente pálido. Como mucho tiene doce años y parece bastante confundido por las cosas que salen de la boca de Annabeth —que al parecer vuelve a acosar a los novatos—. Pero apenas le dirige una mirada antes de salir corriendo a intentar arreglar la cabaña antes de la inspección semanal.

Lo siguiente que sabe del chico es que de algún modo casi milagroso ha sobrevivido al rito de iniciación de la Cinco.

 _Ah,_ y que Clarisse La Rue clavara su cabeza en una estaca para el final de la semana.

Se pregunta si Luke podrá protegerlo de eso.

Ve poco a Percy los primeros días, por lo general es el hijo de Hermes el que lo guía en las actividades. Ese año Harry hace el papel de hermano mayor de algunos de los nuevos campistas, le gusta la sensación.

Cuando la temporada de juegos da inicio a Harry le palpita el corazón de la emoción y le duelen los huesos por igual. Tal como el año anterior juega en el equipo de Luke que se ha aliado con Annabeth.

Pasa la primera hora de captura la bandera repeliendo a los enemigos con la espada de bronce en la mano, un escudo en la otra y una insana diversión en el pecho.

Por lo menos hasta que escucha el aullido, no lo ha oído nunca pero de algún modo cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de sus oponentes solo un pensamiento viene a su mente.

_Hellhound. Perro del infierno._

Él y otros más corren en dirección al sonido—aún en contra del lema de supervivencia; no actos heroicos—, cuando llegan el animal se está disolviendo en arena negra y una figura camina con pesadez hacia el arroyo.

El niño aún conserva la espada en la mano cuando el agua limpia sus heridas, y ante la sorpresa de todos —por lo visto de sí mismo también— las cura

Pero Harry ya no observa su acelerada sanación, solo tiene ojos para el tridente holográfico resplandeciente y hermoso —por que es el símbolo de un dios más bonito que ha visto jamás— que brilla sobre sus cabellos.

—Tu padre— murmuró Annabeth —Esto no es nada bueno.

—Ya está determinado— anunció Quirón.

Todos empezaron a arrodillarse incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos. Harry se apresura a imitarlos, poco acostumbrado a presenciar un momento tan importante en la vida de un semidios.

—¿Mi padre? — pregunto el chico perplejo.

—Poseidón— repuso Quirón— Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

No es que fuera experto en mitología, pero recordaba vagamente una broma de Hend sobre viajes en avión e hijos de poseidón.

_El rayo de Zeus ha sido robado._

_Oh Merlín_ , Harry ahora tenía otra cosa que agregar a su lista de cosas que no hacer para mantenerse con vida.

La primera sin duda alguna era sencilla; no ser Percy Jackson.

* * *

El resto de los campistas debía de haber tenido una línea de pensamientos similar porque a la mañana siguiente todos evitaban al hijo del mar como este hubiera contraído lepra. Los únicos que parecían inmunes a la recién adquirida fuerza de repulsión del chico eran Annabeth y su guardián.

Harry sabía lo que sentía ser el apestado, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Se limitó a ofrecerle durante su última noche en la cabaña Once una pluma de azúcar de la dotación de dulces que guardaba para emergencias. El menor le había agradecido con un gesto silencioso antes de tirarse sobre su saco de dormir.

Él estaría igual si un padre al que nunca había visto de repente hacía acto de presencia — metafóricamente hablando— solo para condenarlo a una muerte próxima y dolorosa.

_Por favor, no me importa quien seas, nunca te pediré nada. Solo déjame vivir en paz, por favor._

* * *

Casi de inmediato se ordenó una búsqueda, el hijo de Poseidón debía recuperar y devolver el rayo de Zeus para demostrar su inocencia. Su fiel protector decidió acompañarlos y para descontento de Luke Annabeth también.

Harry sabía de la extraña relación que tenían esos dos, eran como hermanos, pero a la vez no. Supuso que el mayor solo estaba preocupado, por eso les dio toda clase de artilugios mágicos para ayudarlos en su viaje.

Las profecías del Oráculo en teoría debían permanecer entre los involucrados y los líderes del campamento. Pero como en cualquier familia —y hay que admitir que en el campamento de un modo u otro eso eran—los chismes corrían con rapidez, para la noche después de su partida la mitad de los campistas ya sabían la profecía.

_Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha revelado. Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás. Serás traicionado por quien se dice ser tu amigo. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante._

Todos tenían interpretaciones diferentes, pero el ambiente se había vuelto ligero como una pluma.

_Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás._

Eso sonaba esperanzador por supuesto, pero las profecías nunca eran tan exactas. Pese a todo los mestizos decidieron dejar todo en manos de las moiras —y los pobres diablos de misión—para retomar la rutina evitando pensar en los otros versos no tan optimistas.

_Serás traicionado por quien dice ser tu amigo._

Harry se preguntó a qué se refería esa parte, Percy apenas tenía unos días en el campamento y los pocos amigos que tenía no podían ser traidores.

Luke lo llamó a la distancia para que se sentara a su lado en la fogata, Percy había estado ocupando ese lugar los días previos así que corrió animado a unirse con el resto de su familia. Aquella noche cuando lanza parte de su comida al fuego reza por la seguridad de Percy Jackson, por su pronto regreso.

Estaba seguro de que no tenía que preocuparse.

Las familias no traicionan.

* * *

**_Extra 5_ **

**_._ **

La primera vez que viajo en avión fue también la primera vez que conoció a Hend y se enteró de que era un semidios. Cuando anunciaron su abordaje por los altavoces el sátiro se acercó a una de las ventanas por donde se venían los aviones y colocó algunas de las galletas que hace poco estaba comiendo en el marco de metal.

_Una ofrenda a Zeus._

Luego juntó sus manos de forma solemne en peticiones que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que de algún modo no ponían nervioso.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—preguntó curioso cuando ya estaban acomodados en clase turista.

El mayor se revolvió en su asiento intentando acomodarse en el reducido espacio.

—Una ofrenda a Zeus y Hermes, para un viaje seguro… — callo un momento inseguro de continuar —Además los guardianes tenemos esta "tradición" casi como una broma...

—¿Cuál? —insiste.

El sátiro lo mira divertido.

—Bueno, antes de subir a un avión rogamos a los dioses por una cosa. Que el semidiós que llevamos no sea hijo de Poseidón—luego se ríe—aunque eso es algo imposible, claro está.

El mago escucha el anuncio del despegue.

— ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Pasaría algo malo si un hijo de Poseidón sube a un avión?

— Digamos que el avión nunca volvería a tocar tierra, chico.

Harry tragó saliva, _oh Merlín bendito... ¡Y todos los dioses!_ Él ni siquiera era bueno nadando.

_"Por favor, por favor..."_

* * *

**_Extra 6_ **

**_._ **

Es medio verano cuando mantiene una tensa charla con Hend. Amelia lo ha descubierto, más por descuido que otra cosa.

Sabe que es un mago, pero no se sorprende o grita. Lo mira con ojos filosos por no haberle contado antes y le dice que era de imaginarse eso, ¿Si los dioses existen por que los magos no?

Harry le cuenta todo lo que a la niña se le ocurra preguntarle, sobre su escuela, cómo se enteró de que tenía magia y las desventuras que vive cada ciclo escolar. La hija de Ares es bastante lista, así que no tarda en atar cabos entre Harry y la protegida de Hend que había muerto a inicio del verano.

 _—_ _Vivía en un internado en Francia, vestía muy raro también y era hija de Hécate_ _—_ le cuenta con el ceño fruncido — _¿No crees que Hend no te dijo nada importante sobre ella por que era como tú?_

Harry lo niega de inmediato, pero la idea le da tantas vueltas a la cabeza que al final termina preguntando. Ni siquiera está seguro de que haya una escuela de magia en Francia.

 _—_ _Si, era una hechicera_ _—_ el menor casi se atraganta —. _Escucha Harry, no te dije nada de esto por que no quería influenciarte. Hemos tenido mucha suerte en nuestros viajes, pero son demasiado peligrosos y en el colegio solo atrasamos lo inevitable... Algún día un monstruo entrará ahí y te tomará con la guardia baja._

El mago está por negarlo, decirle que Hogwarts es segura pero recuerda al troll, al basilisco y por último a Sirius.

 _—_ _Se llamaba Annette, la atacaron en el colegio. Una picadura venenosa, no volvimos a tiempo._

Están en una pequeña arboleda tras las cabañas, Hend le ha confesado que planta un árbol ahí por cada protegido suyo que perece. Hay cinco árboles, el más pequeño de ellos apenas de medio metro de alto.

El de Annette .

 _"_ _—_ _Tenía once años..._ _—repite como si aún no pudiera creerlo—_ _Mira yo no te diré qué hacer. Respetare tu elección pero en algún momento deberás decidir a qué mundo perteneces, preferiblemente antes de que se nos termine la suerte._

Se va después de que con la música de su flautas hace florecer diminutas flores de colores alrededor de los árboles.

* * *

**_Extra 7_ **

**_._ **

Amelia y los Stoll le explican sobre el campista muerto del verano pasado. Harry no podía entender por qué Atenea no lo había reclamado como al resto de sus hijos.

Fácil. No lo hace.

La mayoría de los hijos de los dioses son asignados a sus cabañas por Quirón o el Sr. D después de que demuestran una habilidad única o un rasgo físico irrefutable. Pocos eran los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría que fueron reclamados por ella, una de esas era Annabeth.

El chico se llamaba John. Ojos grises como la plata y inteligencia por encima del promedio, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro. Cuando la mayoría de los hijos de Atenea eran rubios y de ojos grises.

Era ridículo que le hubieran negado su cabaña y sus hermanos por el color de su cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que los dioses no recordarán quienes eran sus hijos?

Bueno, el suyo seguramente no esté enterado que existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subire pronto el siguiente capítulo.  
> ACLARACIONES:  
> *En los primeros libros Harry ve a Ginny solo como la hermanita de Ron.  
> *En la escena del reconocimiento de Percy los diálogos de Quirón y Annabeth son los del libro original.  
> *Como primera diferencia del canon de PJO aquí se conoce toda la profecía desde un inicio. Esto no altera demasiado la historia pues Percy confía en sus amigos hasta el final.  
> *Como se nos muestra en el libro del "Oráculo oscuro" Apolo afirma no tener conocimiento o memoria de todos sus hijos. Ya que tiende a confundir la época, en algunas ocasiones baja a ver a sus hijos solo para enterarse que llevan siglos muertos. No creo que sea el único dios con ese problema. Por eso aquí puse a una diosa tan respetada como Atenea.  
> ¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demás!  
> Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que crezca fuerte y sano :)


	4. IV Aquel que se dice tu amigo.

**_IV_ **

**_Aquel que se dice tu amigo._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Clavó su espada en el césped antes de tumbarse a su lado, está no tardó en desaparecer y un segundo después noto el peso familiar de su anillo de bronce sobre su dedo. Amelia llegó a su lado con uno de los cientos de botiquines de emergencia que había esparcidos por el campamento, esta vez no lo riño por ser tan blando como gelatina—  _ por lo fácil de cortar, _ dijo la primera vez— y se limitó a vendar el largo corte de su brazo en silencio.

_ ¡Genial! Una nueva e inexplicable cicatriz que ocultar. _

La hija de Ares no era la única con el ánimo decaído, con el pasar de los días el campamento se había sumido en una nube oscura de pesimismo.

Metafórica y literalmente hablando.

La enorme tormenta que cubría el campamento desde hacía unos días solo consiguió alterar aún más los nervios de los campistas. Casi parecía que Zeus se preparaba para darles un pase VIP al inframundo.

La mayoría tenía la decencia de fingir que nada ocurría, cumplían con sus actividades, participaban en los juegos y se reunían alrededor de la fogata. Pero al final las miradas indiscretas a la vacía cabaña del dios del mar y los susurros que se esparcen por las mesas a la hora de cenar se volvían asfixiantes.

_ ¡Paren ya! _ Quería gritar, pero nunca tenía la necesidad de hacerlo cuando una mirada de Luke Castellan regio e imponente hacía callar a la mayoría.

Luke estaba preocupado por supuesto, no lo expresaba en voz alta pero Harry no necesitaba escucharlo. Luke aprecia a Percy, quería a Grover y amaba a Annabeth, así que cuando los días rápidamente se volvieron una semana y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos se hicieron presentes Harry como el resto de la cabaña once fingió ignorancia.

Ellos volverían pronto, no debían preocuparse demasiado.

* * *

La noche siguiente se cancela la fogata, es la primera vez en los dos veranos que pasa aquello. No es por decisión de los líderes del campamento sino por la torrencial lluvia que golpea las ventanas, todos los integrantes de la Once se amontonan dentro desde que han despertado, Luke y otros más han sido los únicos que se animaron a salir.

— _ El pueblo tiene que comer _ — soltó antes de arrastrar a uno de sus hermanos al exterior y volver cargados de comida.

Harry agradeció aquello mientras mordisqueaba una galleta tratando de acomodarse, pero moverse sin tropezar con el cuerpo de alguien es una odisea, la única vez que todos están dentro de la cabaña juntos es específicamente para dormir. Aquel día en particular la falta de espacio y sobrepoblación se vuelve evidente.

Entonces el cachorro empezó a lloriquear.

En realidad el niño se llama Jesper, pero desde que había llegado nadie le llama así, con seis años recién cumplidos es el más pequeño y sobreprotegido de todo el campamento.

Una de las muchachas acudió a calmar su llanto, con gesto maternal lo sienta sobre sus piernas cruzadas y peina con sus dedos su cabello suave. Un trueno retumba sobre ellos y parece que las paredes se tambalean, el niño llora más alto aún.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede cachorrito? — suelta el líder mientras sorteando brazos y piernas se acerca al menor— ¿Te asustan las tormentas?

Si el mago debiera escoger una habilidad que lo hace admirar a Luke Castellan —solo una— sería su capacidad de liderazgo. No se refería a los combates o su papel como líder de cabaña, era la naturalidad con que las personas oscilaban a su alrededor, la calma que imponían sus palabras y la capacidad de convencimiento.

Luke puede resolver casi cualquier cosa con su voz calma. Así que no es de extrañar que el pequeño abandone las caricias femeninas para aferrarse con fuerza a la playera del mayor.

—¿Me dirás ahora que pasa?... Te dejaré terminar mis galletas, es un buen trato ¿No?

Un temblor involuntario sacude el cuerpo del niño antes que entre sollozos suelte como un murmullo.

—...¿Es cierto que  _ el Señor Cielo _ nos va a matar a todos?... — y echa a llorar más fuerte como si decirlo en voz alta lo volviera inevitable.

Por unos segundos solo eso se oye, los llantos temerosos, la lluvia y los truenos.

De algún modo que Harry vagamente podía comprender la inocente pregunta del cachorro creó una cadena de llanto que se expandió por los menores de la cabaña, principalmente los recién llegados, ninguno superior de doce años. El mago ve su propia expresión turbada y sorprendida en el rostro de los mayores.

La voz infantil y susurrante continua.

—...¿Es cierto que está molesto por culpa de Percy?... Por que él no tenía que haber nacido...

Entonces Luke hace algo que Harry no recuerda haber visto antes: levanta la voz.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho esas sandeces?! — el cachorro brinca del susto y lo mira con sus ojos anhelantes de consuelo, Luke consigue calmarse lo suficiente como para revolver sus cabellos— No hay nadie que no deba haber nacido, y Zeus no es quien para hablar de esas cosas.

El pino de Thalia se posa en la mente de la mayoría.

—Zeus si está molesto— el nombre del dios tiene en los semidioses la misma reacción que el nombre de Voldemort en los magos, pocos son los que se atreven a decir los nombres de los dioses en voz alta—, pero no es culpa de Percy ¡Y no va a matar a nadie!

Uno de los chicos nuevos suelta desde el fondo una pregunta que lleva vagando por la mente de todo el campamento.

—Pero  _ ¿Y si es verdad? _ ...¿Y si  _ Percy _ robó el rayo?

Algo en los ojos del hijo de Hermes se asemeja repentinamente al brillo tentador del espejo de Oesed.

—¿De verdad vamos a culpar a uno de los nuestros por disputas de dioses?— fija su mirada en el lugar de donde vino la pregunta y luego observa a todos con determinación — Los dioses discuten todo el tiempo, cometen toda clase de errores que somos obligados arreglar y aceptar como si fuera un honor arriesgar nuestras vidas por padres ausentes e hipócritas.

Hay un jadeo general ante aquello y más de uno alza la vista al techo esperando un rayo fulminante. Cuando nada pasa de uno en uno se acercan al chico tentativamente, inseguros pero deseosos de seguir escuchando.

Luke acomoda mejor sobre su pecho a un adormilado Jesper y se inclina hacia su improvisada audiencia.

Harry no puede evitar sentir que está viendo el surgimiento de algo, algo grande. No sabe decir aun si le gusta la idea, pero no evita que la curiosidad le presione el pecho.

— Percy no ha robado el rayo — asegura — Zeus piensa que sí y le ha arruinado la vida por eso. ¿Es justo que los dioses decidan así nuestro futuro? ¿Qué nos tengan temerosos de ellos toda la vida?

Es bien entrada la noche para cuando Harry empieza a caer presa del sueño, se acomoda en su saco pero aún puede escuchar la voz suave del rubio como una nana antes de dormir.

_ —...¿Qué no los dioses también se rebelaron contra sus padres? _

* * *

Por la mañana la lluvia se ha vuelto débil y fina. Así que todos huyen de las cabañas en las que se han visto presos dispuestos a reanudar sus actividades.

Camina despacio, sus gafas están empañadas por las gotas de agua que se adhieren al cristal y no se fía de Amelia para conducirlo en una pieza hacia el huerto de fresas. Gracias al señor D producen frutos todo el año por lo que el campamento puede subsistir en paz.

Aquello es ridículo por supuesto.

_ ¿Qué acaso los dioses no deben pagar pensión alimentaria o algo así? _

La hija de Ares le pasa una canasta para juntos empezar a recolectar.

—¿Has oído los rumores? — le cuestiona la segunda vez que han llenado el cesto, Harry intenta enfocar sin los anteojos.

Cuando lo logra niega con la cabeza.

— Están culpando a la Once de robar el rayo —susurra mirando sobre su hombro a los otros semidioses que trabajan en el huerto.

La fresa que sostiene en su mano cae al piso de la impresión, no, no es sorpresa lo que siente, es indignación. Furia quizá, y sorprende con el pensamiento de que nunca ha sentido nada tan poderoso por la casa del León.

La chica le dirige una mirada de disculpa, preguntando mudamente si debe seguir hablando. El mago asiente y la voz de ella se confunde con sus pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda.

— La mayoría ya ha aceptado que Percy no robó el Rayo Maestro, pero debido a que los dioses no pueden robarse entre ellos...

No hace falta que termine la frase; un semidiós lo ha hurtado.

— ¿Y qué? — suelta apretando los dientes — Hermes es el dios de los ladrones ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Es tan estúpido! ¿Ahora todos somos ladrones?

Amelia ni siquiera se sobresalta ante el nombre del dios, pero le toma el brazo con fuerza obligándolo a bajar la voz.

— No armes un escándalo— ordena con esa voz dura de general que parecían tener todos los hijos de Ares—, tu y yo sabemos que el ladrón podría ser de cualquier cabaña o incluso no ser del campamento... Pero los mayores piensan que los más resentidos contra el Olimpo son ustedes.

Harry se termina dejando caer sobre la tierra mojada con irritación importándole poco la suciedad.

— ¿Tú crees esas cosas? — La intimidante mirada que recibe en respuesta lo tranquiliza de inmediato— ¿Entonces por qué me cuentas esto?

Escucha el chapoteo del lodo cuando ella se deja caer a su lado, su cabello castaño rojizo pegado a su rostro por la humedad.

Por un segundo los orbes de color miel se vuelven casi dulces.

—Mira Harry, se que los Stoll, Castellan o tu nunca harían algo así. Pero también sé que no podemos conocerlos a todos... Lo digo por mis hermanos también. Todas las cabañas sin excepción.— Pone una mano sobre su hombro en discreto consuelo —. Se que las personas pueden ser crueles cuando quieren, viste como evitaban a ese chico Percy.

Se pone de pie, revolviendo el cabello del chico con brusquedad, recogiendo la olvidada cesta de fresas y hace una grosera seña con su dedo corazón a las hijas de Afrodita que cuchicheaban sobre ellos unos metros a lo lejos.

— Solo cuídate, ¿Ok?

Y se va, con la canasta recargada en su cadera y sus botas militares llenas de barro.

De vuelta a su cabaña Harry entiende que la preocupación de su amiga no es por su estado físico, sino emocional. Amelia le advierte que no debe confiar de más.

* * *

Cuando pasa, le gustaría decir que es la primera vez.  _ Pero no lo es. _ Es la tercera en realidad.

Todos los semidioses tienen pesadillas y él a tenido sueños oscuros con Voldemort desde hace años, así que cuando despierta exaltado esa noche en su saco de dormir le toma apenas un segundo colocarse los anteojos y observar —con un creciente nudo en el estómago — la cama vacía de Luke Castellan.  _ Una vez más. _

Escucha el coro de ronquidos y respiraciones pausadas de los demás, se levanta con cuidado empezando a contar cabezas,  _ 29,30, 31, 32...33 _ dice cuando se señala a sí mismo.

Ellos eran treinta y cuatro.

No sabe decir si el hecho de que solo falte Luke es un alivio o una maldición.

_ Culpan a la Once de robar el Rayo. _

La voz de Amelia clara como la mañana resuena en su cabeza.

De estar en Hogwarts seguramente hubiera salido corriendo a buscarlo, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse de su lugar. Es el miedo, razona, a que Luke no tenga un buen motivo para estar fuera de la cama y de la cabaña. Pasan de las tres de la madrugada cuando el suave rechinido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El hijo de Hermes viste los pantalones holgados que usa para dormir y una sudadera gris. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran ocurre una charla silenciosa.

Ahora Harry está seguro de verlo, el brillo retador y tentativo en los ojos del mayor.

Luke solo dice con voz adormilada:

— ¿Mala noche?

El mago asiente con la cabeza dejando que el otro piense que se acaba de despertar por una pesadilla marca semidiós y no que lleva horas esperando su regreso.

— Algo así... ¿Dónde estabas? — suelta tal vez con un poco de brusquedad, luego intenta arreglarlo — ¿Y cómo es que las arpías no te cenaron? La última vez que quise ir al baño de noche estuve apunto de terminar en una olla.

El mayor de ríe un poco, camino a su cama.

— Digamos que tuve que atender asuntos de adultos, Harry — el guiño y la pícara sonrisa completan la frase antes de que se eche a dormir — Tal vez algún día te cuente el secreto.

Y aunque desea con fuerza algo dentro de sí le dice que Luke Castellan no estaba en una cita nocturna.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente él y la mitad del campamento despiertan ardiendo en fiebre. La enfermería está tan llena que a los pocos hijos de Apolo sanos les da por disculparse al no saber si la enfermedad es causada por el clima o el mal tino de su padre.

_ Mal tino, claro, si como no, _ el dios de la arquería errando.

Hay pocas personas disponibles para atender a los enfermos y con todas las camas llenas repentinamente muchos deciden permanecer en sus cabañas bajo el cuidado de sus hermanos. Él no tiene hermanos — y si tiene no está enterado— pero los jóvenes semidioses de la Once se turnan para cuidarlo junto con los otros convalecientes. Nunca se ha enfermado tan rápido, así que está casi seguro de que aquello es obra de los dioses.

_ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso nos les basta la diarrea que les dio a todos al final del verano pasado? _

Un gemido de alivio se escapa de sus labios cuando siente el paño húmedo y fresco sobre su piel caliente. La sensación de bienestar dura poco cuando le arrebatan la gruesa manta con la que se cubre.

— No debes taparte tanto cuando tienes fiebre —en su lugar le ofrece como consuelo una suave y delgada tela de algodón— Les dije que no salieran demasiado con esta lluvia.

Luke Castellan suena cansado y su voz sale rasposa, tal vez como un primer síntoma de enfermedad. Pese a todo le acomoda las almohadas con todo el tacto que es capaz de reunir — que mucho no es— y pasa a darle de beber néctar.

No tiene el mismo cuidado con los Stoll a los que riñe con más fuerza sobre malas ideas relacionadas con agua fría y luego les zambute sin cuidado su dosis de medicamento.

Aquel día entra y sale de la inconsciencia, viendo personas entrar y salir de la cabaña con bandejas de comida y medicamentos. Hay una constante sin embargo, el hijo de Hermes sentado en un desvalijada silla de madera cerca de las ventanas, vigilando el sueño de sus protegidos.

La quinta vez que Harry despierta la fiebre ha disminuido y el hambre se ha vuelto a hacer presente. Aunque la necesidad cae en el olvido ante la silla vacía.

Es casi instantáneo cuando empieza a contar.  _ 30, 31, 32, 33... _ No tiene modo de calcular la hora pero a juzgar por sus amigos dormidos y la oscuridad que muestran los cristales es noche. Muy noche.

Intenta volver a dormir sin obtener resultados.

Ahora está seguro, Luke Castellan estaba metido en líos.

* * *

Para cuando la misión es dada por finalizada con éxito y los tres niños vuelven al campamento casi todos los semidioses han sanado. Por lo que montar una enorme celebración no resulta un problema y antes de darse cuenta Harry se encuentra vitoreando.

El alivio anidando en su pecho, porque la Once no ha robado el Rayo.

El tiempo pasa con rapidez y el 4 de julio sorprende al mago a la orilla de la playa sentado en la arena con Amelia, Luke, Annabeth y Percy viendo los fuegos artificiales de la cabaña de Hefesto.

El último día del séptimo mes lo despierta un pastel de crema batida en el rostro y la desafinada canción de feliz cumpleaños, cuando logra quitarse el dulce de los ojos recibe la mayor cantidad de abrazos que jamás ha tenido la mañana de su cumpleaños.

Luke le palmeó los hombros con aprobación, contando algo sobre niños volviéndose hombres. No puede escucharlo bien, tiene pastel en las orejas.

También recibe regalos, algunos simples y descuidados; unos cuantos caramelos conseguidos con los sátiros, una gorra del campamento. Otros son perturbadores como una fotografía autografiada por el Señor D.

El cachorro le entrega una tarjeta dibujada con crayones y trazo infantil a la que agradece con una sonrisa sincera.

Los veteranos —y responsables — le regalan ropa y el repuesto de sus gafas —misteriosamente desaparecidas—. Luke sin duda es el que vuelve a sorprenderlo.

—Hemos hablado y hemos acordado que el siguiente verano serás suficientemente mayor para considerarte un veterano de la Once, así que la cama 19 es tuya a partir del próximo año —le dice con su sonrisa ladeada.

Las camas en esa cabaña son una posesión valiosa, las asignan por méritos y antigüedad. Y los hijos de Hermes le ofrecían una.

Jenny debió ver la incredulidad en su rostro pues agregó.

—Te lo has ganado niño— movió la mano restándole importancia pero sonrió orgullosa— Has cuidado a los menores, los has mantenido lejos de los problemas y has apartado a los Stoll de la cabaña de Ares. Sabemos que no es la gran cosa, pero somos muchos y el presupuesto es ajustado...  _ ¡Así que debes valorarlo! _

Harry espera que su voz no haya sonado tan quebradiza.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

* * *

Amelia se ríe de él por lo menos cinco minutos cuando le muestra el regalo de Hend, 

_ —Provisional—había dicho el guardián—, te conseguiré algo mejor cuando vaya a la ciudad. _

A pesar de las burlas la chica observa fijamente el regalo.

Pero la sudadera rosa con orejas de gato, no estaba tan mal. Podía pintarla de un color un poco más masculino y ya, siendo su guardarropa por bastante tiempo ropa heredada no le tomaba importancia a esas cosas.

La niña le aventó sin muchas ceremonias una caja de cartón pulcramente forrada con papel de navidad — _ "hay que reciclar" _ — que golpeó su cabeza. Como todos los anuales en el campamento la hija de Ares sobreviva gracias a la comida y ropa que les proporcionaban en el lugar, así que era tan pobre como solo puede serlo un semidiós adolescente y desempleado.

Su única posesión valiosa era una cámara digital, aunque generalmente tomaba prestada la de la Casa Grande.

_ —Aquí si tienes un dólar eres rico y si llegas a conseguir dracmas puedes sentirte millonario, los padres mortales o divinos olvidan que sus hijos necesitan una mesada ¿Sabes? — le dijo ella la primera vez que noto que no tenía un centavo. _

Pese a todo la castaña se las arregló para regalarle un álbum de fotos, las pastas estaban hechas de un cartón grueso y tenían estampas de caricaturas y letras de fomi. La mayoría de las hojas seguían vacías, pero había algunas cuantas fotos que sin duda había tenido que pedir a diferentes personas por el campamento.

Algunas en la fogata, otra con Hend en el comedor mientras el sátiro afirmaba poder comer tres latas a la vez. Una de toda la cabaña Once el año anterior y otra de todos los campistas juntos. Algunas eran de ese verano, una foto de Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Amelia y él con la pirotecnia al fondo.

Él no salía en unas cuantas: Hend con la pezuña atorada en el desagüe o Amelia saludando con el cabello revuelto desde lo alto del muro de lava. Harry comprendió que eran las cosas que habían pasado en el año mientras él estaba en el colegio.

Su amiga recolectó todo para él, había notas de anécdotas graciosas en las que al parecer tristemente no había fotografía y tintas de colores marcando los eventos que más le gustaron.

Las últimas dos fotos eran con las personas que más amaba en el campamento. Una en donde Luke le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro en la fogata, lucía una sonrisa orgullosa porque al fin ese día había logrado desarmarlo. En la otra Amelia lo abraza por la cintura y ambos sonreían con apariencia de locos al tener toda la ropa llena de lodo.

Harry abraza a su amiga antes de que se atreva a decir cualquier cosa. Ella le da un empujón unos segundos después.

Por cursi.

_ Ah, los hijos de Ares. _

Luego todo se fue al traste.

* * *

El último día oficial del campamento sucedió todo aquello por lo que Harry había rezado silenciosamente en la hoguera no ocurrieran.

Y algunas cosas por las que simplemente no se le ocurrió pedir.

Luke Castellan era un traidor. Luke Castellan robó el Rayo de Zeus. Luke Castellan intentó matar a Percy Jackson. Luke Castellan trabajaba para Cronos y Luke Castellan había huido.

Cuando escucha la noticia solo atina a sentarse, y jura que alguno de los hijos de Hermes tropezó.

Luego viene la culpa, por que debía de haber dicho algo cuando noto sus ausencias. _ ¿Pero de qué habría servido? _ Para ese momento el Rayo ya estaba desaparecido.

En vista de los fatídicos e imprevistos eventos Quirón le concede a la Once una noche más en el campamento. Aunque nadie dice nada mientras marchan arrastrando los pies de vuelta a casa.

Esta vez Luke no se para en la puerta a esperar que todos pasen. La ausencia de su silueta parece golpear a todos fuerte en el estómago. Harry escucha los llantos del pequeño Jesper.

Se tira sin ganas sobre su saco de dormir. Quiere gritar, quiere golpear a Luke Castellan y luego que alguien lo golpee a él.

_ ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? _

Solo duerme un par de horas y se levanta al alba. Con una jaqueca que podría competir en tamaño contra el ego de Afrodita.

_ Ah, y las camas están vacías. _

Se para tan deprisa que el mundo gira a su alrededor por unos segundos, debió haber hecho ruido por que las otras cuatro personas que quedan se levantan igual de bruscamente sorprendidos.

Los sacos de dormir están todos abonados menos el suyo y las camas están sin hacer.

Uno de los hermanos Stoll — en su estupor no puede saber cual — dice con el rostro blanco.

— _ Tal vez salieron temprano... _ — pero calla al ver lo vacía que está la cabaña. Sin maletas o bolsas amontonadas.

Harry recuerda repentinamente las conversaciones susurradas que Luke mantenía en privado con algunos semidioses. Sabe que los demás recuerdan lo mismo cuando buscan a qué aferrarse.

— _ Ellos no... ellos nunca... _ —dice la única chica que quedó. ¿Tania? ¿Samantha? sin las gafas no puede enfocar nada.

Incluso Jenny se ha ido. Su respiración se corta cuando recuerda al pequeño llorón de la cabaña. Luke no puede haberse llevado al cachorro.  _ No pude. _ Corre tambaleante hacia su lugar, enfermo de lo fácil que es desplazarse con el sitio vacío. El resto lo sigue comprendiendo lo que busca.

Pero su lugar está vacío.

La ausencia del niño es suficiente para que la semidiosa de derrumbe. _ Incluso el niño, _ piensa Harry con el pecho hirviendo de algo que no sabe diferenciar de la rabia o tristeza. Puede que ambas.

Entonces lo oye, el llamado vacilante que se filtra por la puerta entreabierta. Cuando la abre parte de su alma regresa a su cuerpo.

— _ Luke, Luke, _ — medio grita con cierto tono de canción — _ Jenny ¡Mika!... ¡Oh Harry! Eres tú ¿Dónde están todos? _

El cachorro está parado a unos metros frente a la cabaña, trae el pijama puesto, sus pies descalzos pisan la tierra y una manta sobre sus hombros lo protege del fresco del verano. No hay nadie afuera, todos se han ido menos ellos y los anuales. Nadie que oiga al solitario niño llamar a su familia.

No habían querido decirle a Jesper sobre la traición de Luke, así que no sabe cómo explicar ahora la gran ausencia. Solo lleva al niño adentro donde una llorosa Samantha se aferra a él.

De algún modo explicarle todo al niño suena incluso más prometedor que marchar a la Casa Grande ha contarle a Quirón y Dionisio que todos los demás se han largado.

—Sabemos que no fueron a casa. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen casa—. Soltó alguien, luego —¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?

La mención de su nombre lo sorprende, hasta que cae en cuenta que, con catorce años recién cumplidos es el mayor en la habitación.

_ Oh dioses, _ él no es hijo de Hermes y jamás será jefe de cabaña, pero es el responsable de los cinco niños que tiene enfrente.

La idea no debe gustarles a ellos tampoco porque terminan en el frío suelo como él.

Dionisio y Quirón pueden esperar. Acaban de perder veintiocho amigos, hermanos,  _ familia. _

No sabe quien empieza pero de algún modo sus voces se mezclan en un mismo rezo cargado de sentimientos.

— _Por favor, por favor, por favor_ —no tiene idea a quien le piden ¿Hermes? ¿Zeus? ¿Las Moiras? — _Por favor, por favor, por favor... ¡Dioses por lo que más quieran!_

La petición es unánime sin embargo; que recapaciten, que vuelvan, que todo sea un mal sueño, una típica pesadilla de semidiós.

Pero cuando los ruegos pierden clamor Harry entiende que ni los dioses obran esa clase de milagros.

* * *

**Extra 8**

**.**

Para la hora del desayuno los hermanos Stoll son los nuevos jefes de cabaña al ser los únicos hijos de Hermes que quedan en todo el campamento. El cachorro es reclamado cuando terminan de fingir comer los huevos revueltos. Es un hijo de Apolo. Un hijo de Apolo acompañado del pequeño Will Solace se acerca a recogerlo con sonrisa amable y tiene el tacto de no mirarlos con lastima.

—Estamos tan apestados que hasta Apolo ha preferido ser responsable a dejarnos al niño— _. _ Suelta Demen, la ira en su voz es clara y Harry no sabe si es porque incluso después de haber sido reclamado deberá quedarse en la Once al ser hijo de un dios menor.

Los hijos de Ares que quedan en el campamento se portan inusualmente amables, si llamas a eso a que los eviten bajo cualquier circunstancia. Tardarían en enterarse que no eran la única cabaña que había perdido campistas, en casi todas faltaba al menos una persona.

Amelia se escapa un momento para lanzarse a los brazos de Harry murmurando un mundo de cosas.

— _ Oh, Harry, cuánto lo lamento _ —y él la abraza de vuelta con fuerza, porque también lo lamenta y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

**Extra 9**

**.**

Después de el regreso del Rayo pero antes de la el masivo abandono de la Once fueron los días más felices del año para el mago.

Practicaba hasta el cansancio por las mañanas, con la espada o con el arco.

—Ahora sabemos que no eres hijo de Apolo— dijo la niña con los mechones de pelo rojizos a la luz del sol —Probemos con el siguiente... ¿Hijo de Dionisio tal vez?— y se echó a reír ante el obvio desagrado del muchacho.

Por las tardes se sentaban a la sombra de los árboles escuchando las canciones de los sátiros y las historias de los mayores. Cuando estás acababan Amelia se acomodan a su lado bajo el árbol con un grueso libro sobre historia de la magia o "Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas" luego lo llenaba de preguntas que Harry respondió con gusto y jugaban a intentar adivinar si alguna criatura mitológica tenía otro nombre en el mundo mágico.

En algunas ocasiones mientras charlaban sobre lo diferente de ambos mundos, Harry no puede evitar sentirse culpable por no mantener comunicación durante el verano con sus amigos del mundo mágico.

Luego escucha el canto de las espadas al chocar, las risas y el sonido del viento en las alas de los pegasos. Se sabe en casa y eso le asusta.

Su hogar es Hogwarts, pero cada día que pasa en el campamento le cuesta más trabajo convencerse de eso.

* * *

**Extra 9**

**.**

La primera vez que monta un pegaso es gracias a Percy Jackson. No son suficientemente cercanos para ser amigos, pero el niño parece tenerlo en estima después de que le diera una pluma de azúcar cuando nadie más quería hablarle.

Por otro lado, Percy habla con los caballos y eso es más de lo que Harry puede hacer como semidiós. Así que le parece muy cool. Sobre todo porque él no parece caerle muy bien a esos animales en particular.

De algún modo el hijo de Poseidón convence a una yegua de pelaje cobrizo de dejarse montar y le pide que vaya con calma. Aunque el animal no parece haberlo oído —o simplemente lo hace por molestar— pues sale disparada hacia el cielo con el mago sobre su lomo.

La sensación es tan diferente a montar a un hipogrifo, siente los fuertes músculos de sus alas y la tranquilidad con la que se desenvuelve en el cielo. Una parte de él siente que pertenece ahí, ni siquiera mira hacia abajo. Solo el cielo azul y las nubes.

De vuelta en tierra Harry le agradeció a Percy el viaje al encontrarlo aún en los establos. El niño no le toma importancia pero a cambio le pide como favor ayudarlo a practicar con la espada.

Al indeterminado le sorprende la petición pues es Luke el instructor de duelo.

—Te he visto practicar con la hija de Ares, ¿Amelia? Y eres muy bueno—le cuenta mientras caminan con paso lento hacia el estadio —Se que generalmente es Luke quien se encarga de esto pero... Siento que me está evitando— luego busca la mirada del mayor esperando su reacción.

El primer impulso de Harry es decirle que aquello es ridículo Luke no es así, luego la cama vacía y las miradas filosas lo hacen suspirar.

Por una respuesta le sonríe al niño antes de convertir su anillo en una espada con un movimiento de sus manos.

_ "Woow, eso es cool" _ suelta el otro y el mago ríe pues ya conoce el truco del boligrafo que el otro guarda en el bolsillo..

— _ Estoy seguro de que tu tienes más experiencia práctica que yo ahora, por todo lo del Inframundo y demás, pero si de algo te sirve practicar conmigo con gusto lo haré _ —contesta con ánimo.

El niño sonríe feliz y algo en sus ojos verdes le es tremendamente familiar.

* * *

**_Extra 10_ **

**_._ **

Sueña con Hogwarts una noche de mediados del verano. Sabe que es algo ya pasado por que los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes, no abandonados y fríos.

_ —¡Cómo te detesto— grita una voz extrañamente familiar Honestamente, ahora no solo debo soportarte aquí ¡También allá!— agita las manos violentamente antes de señalar al único chico en la habitación con un dedo acusador. Harry no puede distinguirlo. _

_ El otro se pasa una mano por el cabello y endereza su postura. _

_ —Tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir mi preciado tiempo con una asquerosa san... _

_ —¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, legado de quinta generación!— la frase sale veloz y mordaz. Harry jura que ha escuchado esa palabra antes: "legado", pero no recuerda su significado. En los labios de su amiga suena más a insulto que a cualquier otra cosa. _

_ El chico retrocede mosqueado. _

_ —Escucha con atención, solo mantente alejada de mí e intentaré tolerar tu presencia— le da la espalda para salir sin volver a dirigirle la mirada. _

_ Hermione da un pisotón en el piso frustrada y molesta. —¡Ese estúpido arrogante, mimado y engreído! _

Luego Harry despierta con la sensación de que se está perdiendo de algo muy obvio. Recuerda a los extraños chicos con los que se fue la hija de muggles al finalizar las clases y se pregunta cómo sacar el tema con naturalidad cuando la vuelva a ver.

Estúpidos sueños de semidiós.

* * *

**_Extra 11_ **

**_._ **

Pese a las burlas de Amelia Harry había notado que la absurda sudadera rosa con orejas de gato en la capucha le gustaba, así que después de hablarlo con Hend se la terminó cediendo.

La niña había murmurando algo sobre nunca ponerse algo tan rosado en su vida, pero cuando fue a despedir a Harry estaba sumergida en la enorme prenda.

Le deseo un buen viaje al sátiro y el semidiós. Le dijo que el siguiente año sería genial y que más le valía volver.

El mago sabe que es un modo sutil de decir que nada puede ser peor que los eventos recientes. Él promete volver, ella se marcha a desayunar.

Hend lo despide en el aeropuerto, esta vez no lo acompaña hasta Londres pero promete volver por él el siguiente verano.

— _ El presupuesto chico, el presupuesto _ —le dice de forma despreocupada. Ambos saben que aquel recorte en los viajes se debe a Hermes y al interrogatorio al que debe estar siendo sometido. Ninguno lo menciona y eso está bien.

Abordó el avión sujetando la nueva cuenta de arcilla en su collar, su segundo verano había terminado.

Hogwarts lo espera, y los dioses saben qué tendrá que dar un sin fin de explicaciones por su ausencia.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓNES:
> 
> *Harry es casi dos años mayor que Percy, Percy tiene 12 y Harry 14.
> 
> *Con lo del mal tino de Apolo hago referencia a su saga de libros, donde nos dicen que el suele causar pandemias y enfermedades.
> 
> *Exagere el número de campistas de la cabaña 11, en realidad eran menos de veinte creo.
> 
> * Según la Wikia los hermanos Stoll son los únicos hijos de Hermes conocidos que no se unieron a Cronos. Luego claro está hay más cuando pasados los meses llegan más mestizos al campamento..
> 
> ¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demás!
> 
> ¡Un fic se alimenta de kudos y comentarios! Alimenta este fic para que crezca fuerte y sano :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subire pronto el siguiente capítulo.  
> ¡No olviden decirme su opinión!  
> Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que crezca fuerte y sano :)


End file.
